Cursed
by Patty-san
Summary: Será que Jimmy era realmente hétero? Nunca se sabe o que ocorreu a longo prazo... vale a pena ler e conferir. - //OneShot// //Shonnen.ai// //Jimmy, Bo//.


**Copyright: **Nenhuma dessas personagens me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservado ao director Wes Craven e screenwriter Kevin Williamson, criadores de "Pânico".

* * *

**Cursed**

– Seu esquisito! Vai se candidatar pelo time de luta?

– Eu não luto!

– Aquele contato entre homens seria bem sua área. – Todos, com exceção de Jimmy e Broke riram com o comentário de Bo.

– É essa a sua motivação? Você não é capitão há dois anos? – Falou em resposta, o que fez Broke sorrir e os outros garotos fecharem a cara.

– Você ta tentando um confronto?

– Sim, talvez.

– Avise-me quando tiver certeza. – Disse Bo já sem paciência dando um empurrão em Jimmy antes de se voltarem para a saída do estabelecimento. – Vamos embora antes que nos contaminemos.

---  
---

No dia seguinte, na quadra da escola, Jimmy tomara coragem para se sentar ao lado de Broke na arquibancada, puxando assunto. Então, quando Bo, do meio do ringue de luta o viu conversar com sua namorada partiu para cima, avançando na arquibancada.

– Vamos, você ta ficando transparente.... – começou Jimmy, provocando o outro. – Que tal uma intervenção de identidade? Essa homofobia internalizada o está entregando.

Bo enlouqueceu querendo partir para cima dele, mas para a sorte de Jimmy o sinal tocou, dando tempo para que ele fugisse.

---  
---

Foi então que mais a noite a campainha da casa de Jimmy tocou. Seu cachorro estava estranho, então preferiu ir atender a porta o mais rápido possível, para sua surpresa, quando a abriu, deu de cara com Bo o olhando.

– Não, espera!!! – Disse Bo impedindo que Jimmy fechasse a porta em sua cara como o outro ia fazendo.

– Bo, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou enfim, após decidir dar uma chance ao outro.

– Eu só queria falar sobre aquilo que você falou hoje.

– Aquilo o que? – Perguntou Jimmy saindo de casa e fechando a porta às costas.

– A meu respeito. – Respondeu tomando coragem enquanto via Jimmy se apoiar no parapeito e o olhar. – Eu só queria saber como você sabia. Ninguém mais notou, só você! E eu fui tão cruel com você... Aí eu pensei: _Por que você não saberia!? Só um reconhece o outro, não é? Claro, você sabia_!

– Saber o que? – Meio impaciente olhando o outro a uma distância razoável.

Em resposta Bo se aproxima de Jimmy tentando beijá-lo, pegando-o desprevinido, mas mesmo assim Jimmy o afasta atônito.

– M-mas, o que... o que foi isso?

– Eu sou gay! – Diz Bo em resposta. – E eu não conseguia mais controlar, eu... eu precisava te dizer!

Jimmy continuava a olhá-lo atônito, recuando para a porta de casa enquanto Bo avançava, falando e falando.

– Você é o único outro gay que eu conheço e...

– Eu não sou gay! – Interrompeu Jimmy o repelindo e dizendo em seguida. –Eu sou amaldiçoado, isso sim!

– Eu conheço a sensação. – Acalmou Bo.

– Não, Bo, eu sou amaldiçoado!!! Sou um lobisomem!!! – Diz abrindo a porta de casa e fugindo pra dentro, trancando-se ali e deixando Bo atônito com com a explicação de que era atraente para o outro por ser um lobisomem.

Não deu nem um minuto e logo Jimmy aparecia na porta.

– Você ainda está aqui? – Perguntou atônito empurrando Bo e trancando a porta. Antes que Bo pudesse perguntar ou fazer qualquer coisa, ambos os garotos vira a porta dar um solavanco, como se alguém a tivesse empurrado. Latido/Rosnado.

– Essa conversa ainda não acabou!!! – Disse Bo a Jimmy enquanto ambos corriam até o carro fugindo do cachorro, alias, do cachorro/lobo.

---  
---

Aquele final de dia havia sido uma loucura, e quando toda a confusão acabora, Broke apareceu à porta de Jimmy com o cachorro desaparecido dele. Sorriram, deram as mãos e então Jimmy a acompanhou até a casa dela.

---  
---

Havia passado um bom tempo desde que toda aquela loucura de lobisomens havia acabado. As verias já haviam ido e voltado e agora mais um ano letivo havia começado.

Jimmy havia começado a namorar Broke e Bo continuava a ser o capitão do clube da luta, ninguém jamais soubera, tanto que ele insistira em destratar Jimmy na frente dos colegas, agora menos, mas ainda sim continuava a falar alguma gracinha. Jimmy não se incomodava, ainda retribuía as provocações, mas não passavam disso.

Com o tempo, Jimmy começou a procurar Bo para ele mesmo provocá-lo e numa dessas provocações Bo se enfurecera, partindo para cima do outro. Jimmy aproveitou-se da situação e colocou um bilhete nas mãos de Bo que ao perceber, deu um empurrão e se afastou, indo para o treino.

"_Vejo-te atrás da quadra após o treino_"

Bo treinara como sempre, apesar de sua mente estar um tanto distante da arena. Não conseguira parar de pensar no bilhete e no que o outro havia de querer com ele.

– O que você quer? – Disse Bo um tanto emburrado, se aproximando de Jimmy num lugar isolado da quadra.

Em resposta Jimmy se aproximou do outro, o puxando para um beijo. Bo não esperava aquilo e dessa vez foi ele que se afastou.

– E a Broke? E todo aquele papo de que você não era gay?

Jimmy suspirou pesadamente, esperava aquela reação.

– Todo esse tempo com a Broke me fez perceber algumas coisas... Eu pensei que não era, mas... na verdade eu só ia atrás dela por sua causa, porque você aparecia!

Bo o olhava ainda sem entender e Jimmy continuou.

– Eu não gostava dela e sim de você... gosto alias, e eu só andava com ela porque, porque você...

– Shhh... – Agora Bo sorria. Levou o indicador à boca do outro o silenciando. – Já entendi. – Disse, se aproximando mais de Jimmy, cobrindo a boca do outro com a sua, o beijando.

Beijaram-se por um longo tempo naquele lugar vazio. As mãos de um ora na cintura do outro e as mãos do outro ora na nuca do um. Então se afastaram, arfando um pouco.

– Então... o que vamos fazer com a Brooke?

– Então... o que vamos fazer com o time de luta?

Ambos suspiraram sabendo que certas coisas não deveriam mudar.

– Melhor mantermos em segredo... por enquanto... – Disse Bo incerto.

– Também acho, desde que você me trate bem na frente dos outros... – Jimmy sorriu em resposta, fazendo Bo rir.

– Sem chance!!! – Disse por fim, o prensando na parede, voltando a beijá-lo.

.

* * *

_Cursed __– (filme)_

http:// en. wikipedia .org/wiki/Cursed_(2005_film)

Essa fanfiction foi baseada no filme Cursed.  
Estava eu assistindo o filme quando me venho à mente a idéia de fazer uma fic a respeito!  
Para situar os leitores, eu peguei uns pedaços do filme e digitei, mas quem assistiu ao filme verá que tem algumas diferenças (e porque minha memória não lembrava de tudo e eu na tinha anotado tudo!!!).

Enfim, a fic foi criada em **2007[?]** se não em engano, mas só tive a oportunidade de digitar hoje [**23/02/2009**].

Espero que gostem.  
_**Patty-san**_


End file.
